<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Someway let me know you want me, girl by plikki</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28472835">Someway let me know you want me, girl</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/plikki/pseuds/plikki'>plikki</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Spin the record challenge [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Pre-Relationship, Sexual Tension</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:21:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,936</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28472835</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/plikki/pseuds/plikki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Adrien gets an inkling about Marinette's feelings about him, he decides to act. Offering to count her spots sounds innocent enough. Can he wear down his lady without falling victim to his own devious plan?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Spin the record challenge [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994611</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>194</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Miraculous: Spin The Record Challenge</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Someway let me know you want me, girl</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Well what do you know? Happy New Year! Here's to a good (better) 2021!<br/>This is the last, song 10, in the Spin the record challenge - Blue - You make me wanna as part of the Greatest Hits compilation I made. And guess what? I completed the challenge in exactly two months, yay!<br/>The idea for this was born by a discussion about Ladybug's spots and a suggestion (Blue, you know it's you) that this would make a fluffy fic. Surprise! It turned out to be a little different, huh. Well, sorry, not sorry! Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Is this really necessary?” Marinette asked, looking down at him. There was no trace of the shy and clumsy girl on her face though, she was in full Ladybug mode now - eyes narrowed and lips pressed into a firm line, disapproval and indignance reshaping her features. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I told you. This is a precaution,” Adrien muttered, while trying to lift her foot off the ground. “You really think that in case someone creates a sentimonster or anything else resembling me, you’ll have time to count the spots, out of all things?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her voice was dripping with sarcasm, but she was still asking him about his opinion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s worth a shot,” he said, shrugging, while lifting her other foot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You already saw on the other one that there are no spots underneath,” she scolded him. He just grinned at her in response.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you ready?” He asked, still in a crouch and looking up at her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure Tikki wouldn’t know?” She asked in a last-ditch attempt to convince him to abandon his plan. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It changes from holder to holder, we already know that. You have more spots than I did as Mister Bug. So it’s safe to assume that she doesn’t keep track,” he explained patiently. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knew how smart she was and could see through him easily. It was a pretty weak excuse anyway. But he was running out of ideas and patience as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Something had changed after the reveal and he had to know what. Marinette wasn’t acting like herself. Or she was most of the time, but sometimes she got all flustered and red in the face, avoiding looking him in the eye. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At first he was worried that it was because he was, well, himself. She’d acted like that around him before, confusing him. But it didn’t make sense because she’d been happy to find out that it was him behind the mask, he knew her well enough to tell. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nino had given him a hint, asking him why he and Marinette had become such big buddies all of a sudden. Adrien couldn’t go ahead and tell him the real reason, but before he could think of anything, Nino had continued, saying that she probably had gotten over him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adrien had been too surprised to ask follow up questions and he could see that Nino regretted the slip-up anyway. This had been enough though. Thinking back over the time he’d known Marinette, he saw the pattern of her behaviour in another light. Especially when she’d been Ladybug and he’d been Adrien, now that he knew what to look for, he saw it so easily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He remembered when she’d asked him how it was so easy for him to express his feelings for her. Maybe this was because she found it hard to admit her own? It would make sense as to why she’d denied being interested in him before and he hadn’t suspected it earlier. Maybe this was what was troubling her right now? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That’s how he’d decided to offer her an opportunity. Admittedly, it was being done for very selfish reasons, because he wanted to hear her say the words and also he kind of enjoyed seeing her squirm while he was having fun. He was sure she’d turn the tables on him once she found out his motivation, but he was more than ready for that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was also desperate, so desperate he’d readily sell his soul if it would help to end this torture. He loved having her as a friend and partner, but it was no longer enough. Since she’d agreed to his crazy idea, maybe she was fed up with pretending as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know what? I had a dream about you the other day,” he said after telling her the first number to put into her yo-yo’s calculator. They were still playing along with the supposed spot counting after all and he was ready with the first leg. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh. What was it about?” She asked over her shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If I tell you, I risk being slapped in the face. Or given the position I’m in, maybe earn a kick or get kneed,” he amended, wincing. Looking up, he could see her cheeks glow red. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Good</span>
  </em>
  <span>. This was the purpose of all this. Getting her all riled up meant a higher chance of making her slip and admit something she was hiding. “I’m just kidding,” he added. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“T-that’s not fair,” she said, still looking away. Fair to what? His poor heart which couldn’t take being rejected by not only his partner but also the girl he admired so much and they turned out to be one and the same? He needed to know!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, just passing the time,” he chuckled and told her the second number. That was when he hit the first snag. He hadn’t thought this through. They stood like that for a few seconds, neither moving or saying anything, until she looked down at him again. When she caught his expression and followed his eyes, he could almost feel her cheeks turn red again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You alley cat! You’re staring at my butt!” She spluttered, indignant and all. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That.. that’s very accurate,” he mumbled, while trying to keep his own blush under control. He should have expected that but from his crouch he was very close and personal with that cute butt of hers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you even keeping track?” She asked and he swore he could hear suppressed laughter in her voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I”m trying to but it’s proving to be very distracting,” he admitted. She gasped again and he rushed to add. “At least I’m not touching, ok?” He’d had the presence of mind to remove his hands from her. He finally told her a number and with a sigh looked higher. So much for being all suave about this. He’d succeeded in getting a rise out of her, but it had also been at his expense. He’d have to do better.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She jumped a little, when he gently put his hands on her hips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lift your arms,” he told her and she quickly obliged him. He quickly rattled out the numbers from her sides and told her to drop them. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Here comes nothing</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he thought when his fingers moved to trace her spine. She felt her stiffen and then practically melt under his touch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes followed the line his finger was trailing. She certainly had an impressive backbone in all senses of the word. She was so strong and graceful at the same time, he thought as he scanned her back next. Impressive was the word that came to mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he called out the next number, he was surprised by how husky his voice was. Again, trying to be sensual had only gotten to him, he thought, until he walked around her and looked in Marinette’s face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was biting her lip and when their eyes met, he was surprised to see not just embarrassment but also something quite different there. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Good</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Last part,” he said, crouching again. If he’d thought there had been bumps in the road until now, he was still to face his biggest test. He swallowed as he allowed himself only a fleeting glance at the junction of her thighs. It was too early to celebrate though when he survived that. When his eyes followed the muscles of her taut stomach he could see mapped under the suit, he could feel his mouth water. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Behave,</span>
  </em>
  <span> he reminded himself when his hands again landed on her hips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Everything ok?” He heard her ask and forced a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, only a little left,” he said, relaying the latest number. “Now. Don’t be quick to accuse me of ogling you again, alright? I have to look.” He shot her a look and saw her nod. Then his eyes fell to her chest, which was rising and falling too quickly, he noticed. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Good. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>That was the last coherent thought in his head for a while though. Damn. He’d really scored an own goal with this one. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ready?” She asked after a few seconds, her voice unsteady. His head shot up, cheeks unmistakably hot, and he rattled off a number he hoped was accurate. He couldn’t admit that he’d just admired the way her suite clung to her, right?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, this only leaves one thing,” he said, leaning in. He heard the sharp intake of breath and saw her eyes flutter shut. He had to suppress a smile. Did she really think he’d kiss her like that, without making sure she was on board? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Done,” he said, adding the final number. Her eyes opened and she blinked, taking in his grin. “Your mask was the only thing left,” he clarified. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have a feeling you enjoyed this too much,” she said as she hit the button to display the total. Was he imagining things or did she sound disappointed?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This was for purely scientific reasons, you know,” he quipped. When their eyes met, it was clear they both thought it was anything but.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not fair,” she murmured. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That you seem largely unaffected by this,” she said, trying to shrug it off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Unaffected? M’lady, this was excruciating.” Her eyes widened at this. “But in the best possible way,” he added softly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re doing it again. Making it seem so easy to just say it.” It was his turn to shrug. This was just the way he was, he couldn’t do anything about it. “I wish I could do it as well.” She was looking away, her lips pursed. This was his opening.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can tell me everything, Marinette,” he said. When she looked at him again, his voice fell to a whisper. “Please, I beg you. Just tell me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everything stood still for a moment as she thought over his words. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know,” she said, voice barely audible. It wasn’t a question exactly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I suspect,” he corrected her gently. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well then. You have some unfinished business,” she said and he barely had time to catch the dangerous glint in her eyes before she rose on her tiptoes and her lips landed on his. He hadn’t expected her to be this direct, so it took him a second to compose himself, arms wrapping around her waist and pulling her close. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But it shouldn’t have surprised him. She often preferred actions to words. And well, this spoke volumes, he thought as she kissed him. It wasn’t shy and it wasn’t awkward. It was all fire and he had only himself to blame for this. Or thank, actually. He kissed her back, all the suppressed desire finally bursting through the surface. He wasn’t sorry about the ruse he’d used. It had worked better than expected. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now you know,” she said when they pulled back. He took in her flushed face and red lips. His fingers itched to remove the ties from her hair and bury in the luscious locks. Maybe later.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you mind telling me as well?” he said timidly. He knew but he also needed to hear it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you, silly kitty,” she said with a soft smile and he could feel his heart expand with love. “Was this the whole point of the exercise?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. Maybe. Yes,” he admitted. “I love you too.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know,” she said, her fingers in his hair pulling him closer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I still tried to count, but I can’t vouch for the number’s accuracy,” he noted after another kiss. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We can always do this again,” she suggested and her smile did wonderful things to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Game on,” he conceded before kissing her again. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Are you up to the test? There are lots of fun challenges over at the <a href="https://discord.gg/mlfanworks"> Miraculous Fanworks Discord</a> !</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>